zenondrawingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Helios, Dark Dragon
Type - Dragon Special Move - Dark Overload Attribute - Darkness Power Level - 440 Planet - Syntopia Partner - Ace Tyson Helios the Dark Dragon, he was once a destructive force of evil and one of the most powerful Dragons of Magmanoids, the evil group that has been terrorizing Syntopia. His original plan was to take over the world and become the most power being in the universe but he was still a simple Dragon with no special abilities to win a hard battle he decided to seek power then he came upon the evil Lucifer, Lord of Evil. When Lucifer heard of Helios' quest, he trained him and gave him all that he needed to become powerful, Lucifer then used Helios to terrorize forests and towns. Helios felt he was being stronger. But something inside him was telling him to stop being Lucifer's ally and defeat him because to be the most powerful you must defeat someone who's stronger than you. While roaming around Lucifer's Pit, he over heard Lucifer talking to Devinoid, Commander of Lucifer's Army saying that their plan to destroy Syntopia to create a new world of evil. Helios then confronted them, Helios wanted to take over the Syntopia not destroy it so he battled Lucifer. Lucifer's evil tricks defeated Helios and banished him to another realm, Earth. Then while Lucifer was banishing him, Helios used his powers to destroy Lucifer's Death Machine. Accidentally he hit Lucifer's Banishing Beam and caused it to explode causing a big wave of Banishing Beam that spread through out not only Syntopia but also in other parts of the galaxy near Syntopia, namely Aesir, Nexus and Almatross. The wave caused every living thing to be banished to earth. Noone knows how the explosion caused such a beam that it spread out in to 4 planets as big as jupiter but one thing is for sure, earth is in danger. After the incident, Helios betrayed Lucifer and started a new journey to destroy him. The 4 planets never liked each other and started a war, causing the earth's destruction but in one day, a big shinning light appeared that it covered the planet and a voice said "There is no way to stop you all but there is a way to keep you all" then a flash of bright light and sounds of thunder spread around earth. After that all creatures started to turn into cards and new cards arrive and they are known as Spell cards. The monster cards were keeping the destructive creatures but before Lucifer was turned into a card, he sent a evil magic to a human, Dr. Henderson enslaving his mind to create a way to return Lucifer back to his old self. Dr. Henderson somehow had the ability to control himself as like nothing ever happened but his mind is set to do what Lucifer said. 50 years later. These cards has been known to possess such monsters but the government had no way to keep it, every time they lock it away, it somehow teleports in to a human's hand so they let it go. Then in one day two children were comparing their cards until suddenly one of them accidentally said "Battle Start" then a dome was created to fit the cards then the cards put themselves in the mat and somehow these gigantic creatures turned into a small hologram that fought until one of them one. The news spread through out the world and the once creatures that terrorized the worlds is now its most highly game called Zenon, which means bringer of life because even it caused destruction, it was still given the right to live and it brought joy to all. Dr. Henderson was just a teen-ager when he was enslaved and now he is a 68 year old scientist who secretly finds a way to free these creatures and free Lucifer. Four friends who got the four strong monsters of each galaxy somehow formed a team and their monsters seem to find a way to connect with each other and became friends. One of them is Ace Tyson he got Helios while he was walking down his old destroyed house from the incident. Helios then explained everything to Ace and Ace explained to everybody. So his friends and their monsters seek to protect all of earth from this Lucifer because one day they heard Dr. Henderson which is actually Chris Henderson's father, Chris is the one who got Abyssomega, an Almatron and friend of Ban. They saw Dr. Henderson talking to a card and that card was Lucifer, saying he found a way to free Lucifer but its takes alot of M-Energy to do it, M-Energy is the energy of the monsters. Chris could not believe that his own father was against him so he had no choice he confronted him in a battle, Abyssomega lost to Lucifer and Dr. Henderson turned into a weird form and disappeared, noone ever heard from him since. Now the mission has been set, the players are ready to face a journey against evil and this is where the beginning of the adventure to save the world.